


of muscle pain creams and misunderstandings

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: who knew an innocent massage can sound so wrong?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	of muscle pain creams and misunderstandings

“Ok everybody that’s a wrap!” The director shouted as they all greeted each other 'thanks for the hardwork' whilst clapping— smiling in relief that another MV was done smoothly and without any issues. Jaebeom thanked every staff before looking around to hopefully catch those eye whiskers he loves seeing most. To his luck, he managed to find the man sitting at the far corner of the set; his head hung a little low and he was holding his legs as if to massage it which worried the elder as he made his way to him.

“You okay?” Jaebeom asked softly as he sat next to the man who just gave him a tired smile; “yeah just sore muscles from all the dancing I guess.”

“want me to grab you some cold water? You can place it on your leg to at least numb the pain somehow.”

“No it’s okay, I’ll be taking pain killer when I get home.”

Jaebeom frowned at that, not really liking the idea of him taking pain killers every time he feels his nerves ache and that says a lot since they always have to practice hard every day to perfect the choreography. “You know you shouldn’t be taking pain killers often. It can affect other organs with the side effects.” He spoke with a soft warning— hoping that he can get to at least make him stop taking the pills as often as he does.

“Hyung it’s fine I don’t take them every-“

“Jinyoungie..” He cut off, giving a look at jinyoung who just sighed in defeat. He knew the younger was lying, the empty box of pain killers in his apartment tells him so— jinyoung might be a very secretive person but jaebeom knows him inside out to even be fooled by him.

“Okay okay you got me. But the pharmacist said it’s safe so don’t worry.”

“Still, too much in take, jinyoung. Just.. just try other remedies.”

“I did. Unfortunately it didn’t work for me for some reasons. It just keeps on coming back unless I take some pain killers.” Jinyoung mumbled, wincing when he pinched a nerve on his foot unintentionally.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” Jaebeom spoke which earned a surprised look from jinyoung; “But hyung you’re just as tired as I am, if not more.”

“I’m not. Besides, I can’t just let you be alone with that pain. And no, you’re not taking any pain killers. Not on my watch.” Jaebeom said as he assisted the younger to stand up, careful not to hurt him in any way as he led him to their private van. He went back again to say a quick goodbye before hopping into the van as well, smiling lightly at the barely awake jinyoung.

“We’ll be home in no time, jinyoungie. Just try to relax okay?” He whispered as the younger hummed in response before placing his head on the elder’s broad shoulder— jaebeom, thankful for the dim lights outside that masked his flushed face with the gesture. He’s scared to admit but the growing fondness he has for jinyoung was something he’s still uncertain of, whether it’s because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship with his new found feelings for the younger or the fear that the company might learn of it and one of them might need to leave— something that jaebeom would very much hate to happen, it’s 7 or nothing.

“Hyung, it’s hurting again.” Jaebeom snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the soft whimper coming from jinyoung who was half-asleep and was clutching lightly on his arm. He could see the pain in his face and the watery eyes as he tried to position himself into a more comfortable place; his lips unconsciously turning into a pout.

“We’re almost there. Just a little more, okay?” He assured him with a soft peck on his head that he too didn’t know what for. He internally sighed in relief when the younger seemed to not notice his action but instead drifted off to sleep once more— jaebeom clearly feeling sorry for the younger for dealing with so much pain but he knew it’s because jinyoung is giving his best to provide a better comeback than before just like his other members; if he is exerting effort then he knows that jinyoung is giving more, he is just that kind of an artist. Maybe that’s why he loves jinyoung more and more, because he is giving his best in what he is passionate about that it motivates jaebeom to do the same.

It took them an hour or so before the van stopped in front of jaebeom’s apartment building. The elder gave the driver a quick 'thank you' before picking up the sleeping younger in his arms in a bridal manner— he opted to that instead of waking him up and letting him walk because that might trigger his sore legs again. So as silent as he could manage to be, he carried the younger inside the building and up to his floor via elevator— skillfully pushing his floor button while trying not to either move too much or drop the still sleeping jinyoung.

The sound of his security door lock buzzing caused jinyoung to stir in his sleep, fluttering his eyes open as jaebeom entered his apartment— closing the door with his foot before walking towards his soft plush couch to let jinyoung rest for a while as he make herbal tea for him. Jinyoung was in a daze state for a few moments before realizing that the 'home' jaebeom was referring to wasn’t jinyoung’s but his.

“Hyung you shouldn’t have troubled yourself with letting me stay here. I could’ve stayed in my apartment.” Jinyoung spoke, voice a bit hoarse due to just waking up as he followed jaebeom’s movement from the open kitchen just in front of his living room.

“I told you, I’m not letting you deal with that pain alone. and besides, you’re never a trouble to me.” He smiled before setting the cup of warm herbal tea in front of the younger which he gladly accepted. Jinyoung let out a soft sigh as he took a sip, his eyes closing and his lips curving into a small smile as relief flooded in his body due to the warm drink.

“Can you stand up? You can change into a more comfortable clothes so you can relax your body more, you can borrow some of mine in the meantime. That tight outfit must’ve doubled the pain further.” Jaebeom spoke while jinyoung just nodded meekly, a tint of pink hue coloring his cheeks as they walked towards his bedroom where his closet was— jaebeom insisted on assisting him with walking since jinyoung nearly tripped halfway.

“Here. You can change here so you don’t have to worry about your legs getting wet in the bathroom or something. Then you can just remove your make up with the remover on the table right there with some cotton balls.” He instructed as he pointed to where the make up remover was placed.

“Thank you, hyung.” Jinyoung spoke as he took the clothes from jaebeom’s hands, smiling as the elder walked out of the room to let him change. It did lessen the pain once he was out of those tight pants and into a more comfortable jersey shorts that jaebeom loves to wear paired with a shirt that was a little big on the shoulder to fill— his hyung has a much broader shoulder anyway. He admired himself in front of the full body mirror jaebeom had in his room for a while, taking in the fact that he is wearing his clothes and that caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

_Get a grip, jinyoung! You’re only here because jaebeom is worried you’ll get sick and that will affect the whole team. Stop daydreaming too much._

Jinyoung sighed before removing his make up to avoid any breakouts on his sensitive skin. Sometimes he envies jaebeom for his natural perfect skin— man doesn’t have to do anything to have that kind of smooth face unlike jinyoung who spends time on moisturizers and toner. Maybe jaebeom is just perfect and out of his league, clearly he deserves more than just taking responsibility over a stubborn member like himself.

“Jinyoungie? How are you doing over there? Is everything alright?” He heard the man call out from the outside; “Yeah, you can come in.”

Jaebeom opened the door to see jinyoung sitting at the edge of the bed, his face bare and beautiful as the warm florescent light glowed inside the room. Jaebeom’s heart stopped for a second as he scanned the younger in his outfit— somehow it wasn’t as weird looking as he thought it would be; it looked natural like it’s meant for jinyoung to wear his clothes.

“I’m really sorry for the trouble, hyung.” Jinyoung managed to mumble while jaebeom walked towards him— squatting down in front of him as he shook his head, giving off a delicate smile before speaking; “Jinyoung, how many times do I have to tell you. You’re not a trouble to me, you’ll never be a trouble to me. So don’t overthink too much okay? I don’t want to stress you out. Can you umm.. lend me your legs?”

Jinyoung blinked at his questions before realizing that he was holding a small tube of what seems to be pain relieving cream. He then slowly lifted his feet and jaebeom took that as a sign that jinyoung is letting him take care of the pain which he was glad about— there’s just something about taking care of jinyoung that gives jaebeom a great sense of pride, like he is taking care of something valuable and precious to which he is right; jinyoung is precious and valuable.

“Tell me if it hurts okay and I’ll stop.” Jaebeom worded out which flustered the younger— choking in his own saliva whilst his face heat up. The elder took notice of that as he raised a questioning eyebrow before realization dawned him that what he said suggested _more_ than what he was about to do; stuttering and looking elsewhere while he tried to come up with an excuse.

“I-I mean like tell me if I’m putting too much pressure-“ He paused, face reddening by seconds as his words failed to help him out but instead make the awkward situation worst.

_Damn it! Stop embarrassing yourself jaebeom!_

“n-not as in putting pressure in you or something I just- it’s..” Jaebeom groaned, giving up on trying to explain himself when he heard jinyoung’s beautiful laugh echo inside the room— his eye whiskers on full view and his pearl white teeth he hides when he laughs were seen. It made jaebeom smile; seeing the younger like this rather than in pain is a much better sight for sure.

“Oh my god hyung you’re so hilarious.” He spoke, wiping the tears in his eyes due to laughing too hard— jaebeom chuckling as he take in the heavenly scene in front of him; jinyoung looking down at him with that serene and adoring smile, soft eyes and the glowing lights behind him made him look more ethereal than ever.

**_Breathtaking._ **

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll tell you if it hurts too much so you can slow down.” Jinyoung smirked as he watched the stupefied look on Jaebeom’s bright red face— he could see how red his cheeks and ears were despite the dim glow from his lampshade like a traffic light.

“S-stop making fun of me.” Jaebeom grunted as he tried to ignore the younger’s teasing gaze but it seemed like jinyoung wanted to push his buttons even more as he leaned in closer so that their face were a few inches apart.

“But you’re fun to tease, hyung. Just look at how red you are. So cute.” Jinyoung mused before leaning back with a giggle, frustrating jaebeom who was debating on whether to just jump on the younger and give him a hell of a kiss or run away as far as he could. It took a lot of self-control not to break at that point when he started massaging jinyoung’s right leg and hear him let out a soft gasp followed by a low moan— the sound surprising them both as they look at each other’s wide eyes.

“Did you just…” Jaebeom whispered, unsure if he heard it right but the look on jinyoung’s face makes him think that he _definitely_ heard a moan.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about h-“ Jinyoung bit his lips as he felt the elder’s finger pressing a sore muscle in a circular motion, a little too late to stop another moan from escaping his lips as jaebeom continued on massaging that one sore spot delicately.

“H-hyung… I…” he stuttered, breath starting to shallow as he grip each side on the bed sheet near him— gasping out when a knot on his leg was pressed by jaebeom’s skillful fingers.

“Oh my god right there hyung..” He moaned out unintentionally, hand flying towards jaebeom’s shoulder for support as he squeezed it. Jaebeom could either say it was torture or pleasure as he hear the younger’s moans and gasps; his words leaving jaebeom fantasizing something else— something more **_suggestive._**

“Right here?” He whispered, pressing the same spot only to earn a long and very sensual moan from jinyoung who tilted his head back, his hold on Jaebeom’s shoulder tightening as he do so.

_“Yes_ _hyung oh my god. Yes._.” He whimpered. Jaebeom took his sweet time on that spot before moving elsewhere, satisfied that jinyoung was still a moaning mess under his touch wherever it goes.

“Does it hurt, jinyoungie?” He asked softly before reaching his ankle— that gesture made jinyoung nod and whimper; “It hurts on that spot.”

Jaebeom concluded that he must’ve overused his muscles that the pain radiates through his entire feet, especially on his sole and ankle with a lot of twisting and turning on their choreography. He then gently rotated jinyoung’s foot in a circular motion before applying pressure on the front to hear bone cracking sound. He repeated the action on the other foot before looking back at jinyoung who was heaving lightly, eyes unfocused and daze while his lips were wet and ajar.

“It.. it feels good hyung.” Jinyoung whispered as he stared at jaebeom’s figure leaning towards him or was it him that was leaning towards jaebeom— either way he found himself lock in a chaste kiss before pulling away. _“Thank you.”_

Jaebeom’s resolve disappeared right there and then as he captured Jinyoung’s lips once more, this time more passionate and full of need. He let his hands roam on his sides as he gently pushed the younger so his back was pressed on the mattress. The younger tangled his fingers on his silky smooth hair, letting jaebeom take control as he slid his tongue inside his wet caverns— a throaty moan erupting as the kiss deepened.

“Fuck, you taste so sweet.” Jaebeom groaned as his kisses travelled south; leaving marks on his perfect jawline to his pristine neck— who gives a shit about getting an earful anyway? Not jaebeom nor jinyoung.

“Hyung..” Jinyoung moaned as he tried to grind his body towards the elder, feeling the growing need to be touched down there.

“Not yet, baby. Just wait a little longer.” Jaebeom muttered as he lifted jinyoung’s shirt away from his body; exposing the younger’s chest— a territory he has yet to leave mark on.

“Please hyung…” Jinyoung whispered as he arch his back, jaebeom taking that opportunity to land kissed on his chest and stomach before going back to his lips.

“Are you sure you want this, jinyoungie? I don’t want you to regret this.” Jaebeom voiced out as he looked at Jinyoung’s half-hooded eyes.

“ _I’ve never been so certain, hyung_.”

Jaebeom gave his lips a kiss before his hands moved to the band on his jersey shorts. He was about to pull them down when they heard what seemed to be a glass shattering outside; putting their activity into a halt as they look at each other as if trying to ask if they both heard the same sound.

“You heard that right?” Jaebeom whispered, thumbs still hooked on the hem of his shorts.

“Yeah… maybe it’s the cats?” jinyoung suggested but they both knew the cats were sleeping somewhere else. Then they both heard another sound as jaebeom gave jinyoung a knowing look before standing up, a frown evident in his face whilst jinyoung just sighed— putting back his shirt before following the elder who was standing at the door.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._

Jaebeom cursed as he swung the door open; revealing a very surprised bambam and yugyeom who were in the middle of putting a broken vase into a black trash bag.

“oh hey hyung didn’t see you there..” Bambam nervously chuckled as he pushed the trash bag towards yugyeom who just stood there in shock.

“bambam…” Jaebeom started, feeling his veins popping out in anger; “ **this is my fucking house you dumbass!”** He angrily shouted as he chased bambam around the house— cursing him for using his privilege in this stupid time. Jaebeom only let bambam know his passcode because he brings food for his cats when he’s away so in a sense bambam babysits the cats for him.

“H-hyung… did you two..” Jinyoung looked at yugyeom who was blushing furiously, that’s the only time that jinyoung realized that the two must’ve heard something.

“How much of it did you hear?” he asked, a dangerous tone adding up to his question as the younger of the two squeaked; “A-all of it.”

“ _All of it_? what do you mean?”

“Yeah we heard your loud ass moan. ‘ _right there hyung… oh my god.. it feels so good_..’ seriously hyung you sounded like you’re making porn and that’s… eww..” Bambam mimicked a moaning sound as he yelped and started running away again from jaebeom who was twice as furious as before.

_“what..?”_ Jinyoung was lost, they weren’t doing much and they were interrupted before anything even-

**_Oh._ **

“Oh my god it’s **not** like that! We weren’t doing _**it**_ yet!” Jinyoung blurted out as yugyeom looked like he was scarred for life. They must’ve thought that they were doing it when in fact it was just a massage.

“Hyung please don’t even tell me the details. I’m too pure for this shit.” Yugyeom said as he walked out of the apartment with the trash bag in his hand, jinyoung dumbfounded by his sudden leave.

“Anyways, we only checked up on you two since the staff told us that jinyoung-hyung didn’t look so well when you both left the set. We never really wanted to walk in on you two being freaky and all that. So I guess you guys can continue whatever the hell you’re doing and we'll be taking our leave since jinyoung-hyung right here looked like he can manage a _good activity.”_ Bambam, seemingly fine despite his ruined shirt that jaebeom pulled when he caught him, spoke before nonchalantly walking towards the front door that yugyeom left open. However, before he even exit the apartment, he gave them one last sly look before smirking;

“Don’t forget to use protection kids.”

Both jaebeom and jinyoung were left stunned by his words before jaebeom burst into a fit of cursing and shouting whilst jinyoung just sighed.

_Yeah. This is another thing he is certain of_.

That is his family _**sure**_ is one hell of a circus and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> trust me i don't even know what the fuck this is..


End file.
